galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy Wars VI: Intergalactic Halloween
Galaxy Wars VI: Intergalactic Halloween is the seventh book of Galaxy Wars. The book takes place 5 years after the War of Death & is 225 years prior to the next book, The Capture, when Bart was kidnapped by a St. Aegolius patrol. Plot On Ring 10, 31, 476 B.C., A machine named the Destructinator destroys a planet called Melmac. The Zorgulons, four aliens that formed the doomsday device, fly off & 1 year later on Ring 10, 15, they discover Saturn. Bart Sampson, having to spend his Halloween at the Saturnian Border Patrol base, hears about strange news of the planet. On the day Milhouse Van Houseman was due to return from Andromeda 201, Zorgulon Emerald destroys Baytown & triggers an earthquake while the military calls in a drone to stop it. The drone is destroyed by being thrown into a pit. The next day, Bart & Milhouse are assigned to go to Rosdale Canyon & destroy Goliath-Prime, a robot of the Zorgulon army that took over the storage. They encounter Raptros V in Gambler's Gulch, but move on. They defeat Goliath-Prime shortly before their drone falls apart. On the way back from Rosdale, Bart suggests they replace Project Congar with the old Ultra Program. They build Ultra V & test it. Between testing, Bart & Milhouse learn more about the Zorgulons & that they'll create a doomsday device called the Destructinator when all four meet in unison or if complex mixtures of them meet. Milhouse estimates that they'll link up somewhere on Ring 10, 29. They head to Tsunopolis & encounter Zorgulon Gold. They fly back after he gets away & head to Century Airfield, which is destroyed by Zorgulon Sapphire. The two then sneak aboard the Zorgulon Space Control area, where Zorgulon Emerald, the leader, gives them a brief description of their plans before unmasking their cloaking device. They flee as the entire ship explodes & learn that the Zorgulons are indeed linking up to blow up Saturn. They discover a biobot of Zorgulon Sapphire & Gold. Then, they find Zorgulon Emerald, who links up with the biobot to create triobot formation. They discover Zorgulon Ruby's location & the latter links up with the triobot, creating the Destructinator. The Destructinator, weakened by the Zorgulon's strengths of battle, creates a hole to get to Atomic Island. Bart & Milhouse tag along, protected from dying by being sealed in the Ultra V. The Destructinator destroys Hades' tower & extracts/syphons the energy out of the core of the island, allowing it to be strong enough to destroy Saturn. The Destructinator tests it's strength by causing a volcanic eruption that is powerful enough to cover the entire planet. The smoke clears up the next day on Ring 10, 31, the exact day the Destructinator planned to detonate Saturn. They find it around their master energy source in the Capitol & battle it in the night. The machine prepares a 5 minute delay, as it reaches 1 minute, it shifts into an indestructable position. Bart & Milhouse get out of the wrecked Ultra V drone & quickly attempt to disengage the Destructinator formation. They break it open & the Zorgulons are forced to separate 3 seconds before Armageddon. They destroy the Zorgulons in the Ultra V drone & then send them hurling into Zathura, where they are expelled into the deep void of another dimension. Chapters #Melmac & the Destructinator #Halloween #Baytown & Zorgulon Emerald #Congar drone #Goliath-Prime #Ultra V #Zorgulons #Destructinator #Tsunopolis & Zorgulon Gold #Century Airfield & Zorgulon Sapphire #Zorgulon Space Control #Biobots #Triobots #Quadrobot or Destructobot #Atomic Island #Ultimate Power of the Universe #Destructinator Strikes Back #Catastrophe at Volcano #Battle of the Survival of Saturn #Armageddon